


Ana Babies Gorgon

by Gothdresser



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Breastfeeding, F/F, Lactation, Leaking, Nursing, Only slight mentions of Stheno and Euryale but its whatever, Punishment, Scat, Soiling, Wetting, diapermessing, diaperwetting, dirty diaper, flatty nursing, messing, peeing, pissing, pooping, urinating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:14:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26140210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gothdresser/pseuds/Gothdresser
Summary: A request I got forever ago that I finally carried through with, all based on a Fate/Grands Order event CE featuring Ana and Gorgon in the hot springs. Thus, this still is based after Babylonia where Gorgon gets to enjoy her comeuppance from being a big naughty baby.
Relationships: Gorgon | Avenger/Medusa | Lancer
Kudos: 7





	Ana Babies Gorgon

A mix of pattering and squishing echoed through Chaldea’s chromatic halls as a certain purple-haired girl waddled down the hall as fast as her little legs could take her. Although it was tough for her to say if she was moving so fast because she had a destination to go to or if she was escaping her circumstance before since her diaper drooped between her thighs for a simple reason: Ana listened to her sisters.

Her older sisters were goddesses molded in the perfected image of all men’s longing, two little girls that had been spoiled rotten by their youngest sister as they lived in near-isolation on the Shapeless Isle in Greece. However, being summoned from the Throne of Heroes as the youngest of the gorgon sisters, Medusa found herself in an unusual situation in that she was one of four summoned forms, heading now to take care of another form of herself. Compared to her, Ana was in a more pure form than before she was unjustly cursed by the goddess Athena after being defiled by Poseidon in the goddess of wisdom’s temple, but she had never experienced that.

Now, she was as small as her older sisters, and judging by how soiled her diaper was after being in their care, they enjoyed their time babying her. Maybe a little too much time since while she didn’t mind playing the role of the baby sister as she was bottle-fed and teased into going potty in her pampers, Ana had a responsibility stemming from her time in the Babylon singularity. A responsibility that reminded her of it in multiple ways just by entering the bedroom that was her destination.

However, as the door swiftly yet quietly slid open, Ana was greeted by the sight of a position that she had been in only a few minutes earlier. Even if it was from behind, the tall figure, dressed in a black turtleneck and blue jeans that were partially obscured by her long purple hair, was squatting against the side of her bed. There was even a white waistband peeking out over the waistband of her pants, only adding more to what the two girls had in common despite their differences. Maybe she hadn’t been noticed so far, and so Ana quietly watched from behind, listening to the sounds of grunts and crinkling that gave way to squelching as the significant bulge in the back of her pants only growing larger. Staying quiet might not have even mattered with how loud the messing was, making it more obvious what she was wearing under her pants.

It wasn’t until she stood up and looked behind her to feel just how full her diaper and pants were that Gorgon noticed that she wasn’t alone in her room. “Jeez, took your sweet time, huh? Being forced to shit myself is already enough of a punishment, I don’t need to get a rash to make it worse.” Despite the mess in her diaper, the giantess sat down on her bed, although it was more like squishing on top of it. She had a figure that looked to be at least double the size of Ana, even for her small stature, although she still had the same trademark purple hair of the gorgons as she was the one summoned into that specific role of being Gorgon herself. The white waistband clearly peeking over the waistband of her tight distended jeans was unfitting for someone of her size and manner, although she made it pretty clear why she was wearing them. Of course, the smell was coming from said bulge as Gorgon would’ve been lifted a few inches off the top of her bed if her sizable weight didn’t already cause her large butt to sink into the mattress.

Despite the dress already being somewhat see-through and too short to cover her infantile underwear, Ana lifted her purple dress with black ruffles anyway to show off just how full her own diaper was. She thought that her older form might have noticed the squishing or the smell of it, but maybe she was a little too concerned over her predicament. “I was a little preoccupied because of our nee-sans. Or would you prefer them to change your diaper instead?”

Almost immediately, a thousand-yard stare took over the giantess, her glasses doing little to hide it until the sound of hissing distracted the smaller gorgon down to the bulging jeans of her larger form. Specifically, the bulging jeans that were quickly turning to a dark blue as Gorgon shook from such a suggestion. It only made sense when her diaper was already so full after a few of her large messes, almost surprising it managed to keep up for so long, but perhaps that was the magic of Da Vinci’s diapers at work.

Whatever the reason though, there was a moment of delay before Gorgon realized what she was doing again in her pants, an intense blush growing on her face. “Don’t even joke about our sisters like that. What are you, some kind of sadist? And look at what you did, my pants are soaked!” Standing up from the bed, the giantess towered quite high over Ana, and yet she was the one who’s diaper had leaked first. And quite a lot at that as her large bladder discolored the front of it.

“Only more work for me to do then, but there is no other choice.” Sighing a little as she moved around to behind Gorgon, the smell was already stinky enough but more so as Ana wished she had prepared herself more for checking such a full diaper. Kneeling on the bed as she did so to gain some height, the younger girl held her nose while pulling out the back of Gorgon’s pants and diaper. “Ah, just as with our sizes, it seems our messes are scaled as well. Do you even want to use the bathroom again, or are you enjoying your toilet ban that much?” Just feeling the back of her sagging pants showed how much she had already gone, quite a lot in the span of only a few hours that Ana had been preoccupied with their sisters.

With a red face already, Gorgon felt her ears burn at the mere suggestion that she was actually liking this. “How dare you, I swear if I wasn’t being punished for the nonsense in that singularity that I’d toss you back with our sisters. Now, are you going to change my damn diaper already before my pants tear?” She did have a point there though with how full her padding one, the wet-stained pants looking only another mess accident away from bursting the seams of the pants. Luckily for Gorgon, work was already getting started as her change as she let Ana remove her pants, even if there was a little trouble getting them off of her butt to begin with.

Although her larger self was the one who was growling for the change, there was a certain fearlessness as just a push against the front of Gorgon’s diaper tipped the monster over as she squished back again on top of the bed. “Oh right, you’re still leaking. We’ll get you some clean blankets when we’re done.” Just pulling open the tapes showed how much there was already and Ana made sure to grab an extra container of wipes for the change. Describing this clean-up job as monstrous would be an understatement but Ana went about her work on the giantess in such an infantile position. “And here I thought my diaper was bad enough, but neither Medusa nor I could even amount to messing this much together. Maybe not even with our older sisters as well. How many times did you soil yourself in the last couple of hours while I was gone?”

Wearing diapers and using them was already humiliating enough and it made Gorgon wish that Babylonia had gone in her favor, especially with such embarrassing teasing. “I thought I told you to be quiet, and it’s not like I can help it when you take so long. You should change me more often if you don’t want to deal with this. Still, despite her complaining, she complied with her younger self’s orders. If Ana needed her to lift her butt up to remove the diaper and swap it for a changing mat, Gorgon lifted her butt up before setting her dirty ass back down. If Ana needed her to turn on her side, Gorgon turned on her side as a wet wipe worked its way between her large asscheeks. When Ana told her to spread her legs to powder her butt, she blushed a little at her crotch being rubbed by the baby powder before the sizable diaper was taped up, finally leaving her in a clean diaper.

“There you go, are you satisfied now?” Balling up the old diaper was almost a bit of a monumental task for the small girl, and she still had her own to deal with, but that was after she grabbed Gorgon’s pants. They were much too wet to wear but tossing them in the room’s hamper brought up another problem. “Did you not bring your dirty clothes to the laundry room again? EMIYA was asking about it again since you neglected it last time as well and had nothing better to wear.”

“Bah, if he really cared about it, he’d come here and grab it himself. Now, get me something to wear, my shirt got wet on the back as well because you made me leak.” If Gorgon ever wanted to show off another one of the differences between Ana and herself, then stripping off her shirt to reveal her gold-and-magenta bra around her huge breasts was quite the way to do so. Even for her size as a giantess, many servants would have trouble against how well-endowed she was.

Ana could easily tell that distinction between them, although she had to admit that Gorgon’s mature chest contrasted the thick fluffy diaper around her waist. And now, as she quickly checked Gorgon’s drawers, the only clean clothes she had were bras and panties, especially the latter for the lack of wearing them. “You know he and other servants haven’t been coming to collect it themselves anymore because of how bad your diapers have been, right? I’m trying to clean you up a lot already but it’s no surprise your big butt makes such large messes.”

“I swear if you weren’t changing me then I’d suffocate you under my messy ass, so be quiet about my body already. At least you have a desirable body that our older sisters prefer, I’m even bigger than Medusa and she’s practically a giant.” The growl turned into more of a sigh though as she stretched her long legs and got used to being in a clean diaper again, pulling on the leak guards a little to make sure she was comfortable.

Still, with Gorgon taken care of, Ana’s attention turned to the underwear that was around her waist, namely how swollen with piss and shit it was. Good thing she was able to change herself since experiencing the embarrassment of Stheno and Euryale babying her was enough, she didn’t want another gorgon to join in as well. “Well, whatever the reason, I’ll bring over your laundry instead. It may take longer if I change as well, although not as long since I only have to put on panties.” If Gorgon was going to raise her voice at her, Ana couldn’t help but throw a jab at her other self before waving goodbye for the time being. 

Left alone to her own devices again, this time left in nothing but her bra and diaper, Gorgon softly patted the sides of the bed next to her as she thought of what to do. There wasn’t really much and she wandered over to her drawers, looking at the unused panties in them. Jeez, so what if she destroyed such a pathetic and weak army, they shouldn’t have gotten in her way. And now she ended up with a thick diaper swaddled around her waist, changed by herself but in a younger and luckier form. There wasn’t much to do for now besides changing her sheets after the wet spot due to leaking before but that was quickly done while Gorgon went back to not having much to do.

However, as she idly waited for Ana to bring any clothes to her, Gorgon felt her stomach growl, and part of her was tempted to head to the kitchen. Many servants already knew about her punishment, especially those involved in the Babylon singularity, and yet Gorgon knew she had to retain her pride somehow. It wasn’t like she could hold onto it much otherwise since she so quickly pissed it away, just as she let the front of her diaper warm up and expand out, the creases getting smaller with the more that she used her diaper. At least it was more convenient than heading to the bathroom like this or even heading there in panties instead of a diaper, plus it meant that she could make Ana do more work. Almost like she was in control of all this, although her master’s command seal was the real one in control.

Ana couldn’t come back fast enough though since even while relaxing in her sodden pampers, Gorgon felt her stomach rumble and she grit her teeth as she knew she didn’t have the convenience of leaving her room right now. Part of her almost didn’t want to give a damn and to just go out in only her bra and diaper but last time she tried to do that, her older sisters caught her and she didn’t want to go through that again. A hand reached down to the front of her diaper though just to make sure it was as wet as it was before but it quickly fled from that position when she actually noticed her bedroom door open this time to reveal a familiar short figure. “It feels like you’re just doing this on purpose at this point. So, where are my clothes? I’m getting hungry and I’d prefer not to go out in just my underwear after what happened last time.”

As if Ana could forget that when she was made to clean up the pee trail from Gorgon’s leaking diaper as she was dragged away by their older sisters. With all the complaints from Gorgon so far, that was almost appealing but her master had put her in charge of Gorgon for the time being at least. “Clothes don’t wash and dry in only fifteen minutes, and I already have you complaining, I don’t need the EMIYAs bugging me about you keeping plates in here again because you’re too lazy to bring them out. Maybe I have a solution for you.” Taking a deep breath and shedding her dress so that she only had a pair of childish panties on, Ana let it fall to the floor before climbing onto the bed next to Gorgon and cupping one of her petite breasts. “Our sisters may prefer to do it by the bottle to be more infantile but if you’re so hungry, I’m still in charge of you, you know.”

“Do you seriously think I would actually do something as childish as that?” For once, even Gorgon was taken aback by the offer as she looked at her youngest self’s budding chest, especially with the hint of milk actually leaking out of it. She knew that Stheno and Euryale were capable of it, so maybe that was something to do with their purity as goddesses, even if Gorgon had trouble thinking of either of those two as pure. 

Still, despite her hesitation, Gorgon’s stomach rumbled again and she could see a hint of smugness start to grow on Ana’s face from the audible growl. Slowly, but surely, Gorgon brought her lips down to the small breast, getting herself more comfortable on the best before she began to suck on her nipple. Such an experience was absolutely degrading and she would never let herself be caught doing this when others were around, and yet it was almost like she couldn’t stop herself as she drunk down Ana’s milk. This was just much too babyish but the more she drank, the more she was submitting herself to being quite a big baby despite how much she wanted to resist.

That resistance wasn’t going all too well though since her stomach rumbled again, but not out of hunger this time. Damn, the urge to go was getting more and more frequent the longer she wore these diapers where not even half an hour had gone by and she already felt a thick log of shit peeking out of her ass. Ana’s chest was preoccupying enough as she fought against the need for the bathroom, the fight made tougher as she felt her hair softly brushed by a small hand.

“It’s alright, our sisters’ milk does the same to me. If you need to go, you have a diaper for a reason.” It was clearly wet already as Ana could tell from when she just walked into the room. The yellow front was pretty obvious and it wasn’t like Gorgon had much to hide it when all her clothes were in the washing machine currently. Master did say to take care of her, so Anna kept petting the beautiful violet hair of Gorgon’s, softly cooing to her. “Come on, just keep drinking and don’t try to hold on. I can always change you afterward, but if you have to use your diaper, just push it all out.”

With that kind of persuasion as Gorgon felt her stomach getting fuller from Anna’s breasts, the giantess closed her eyes and relaxed her butt, suckling as crackling turning into squishing while a huge mess erupted from her ass. The more her big butt fill her diaper, the more Gorgon did her best to concentrate on nursing, the thought of not wanting to be a baby weakening in her head as she focused on filling up. Well, she wanted to fill up her stomach, at least, and it seems that filling her padding was a side effect of that too. Finally, with her stomach nice and full to the point of even having a little bulge, Gorgon detached from her younger self, catching her breath a little after such fervent nursing.

And with the big baby no longer on her nipple, Ana was free to stretch her back a little before returning to petting Gorgon’s hair. No matter how much the giant gorgon said she was against it, she almost had to wonder if Gorgon was actually enjoying this kind of stuff. She wasn’t even shying away from the petting anymore and there was a little bit of tiredness in her eyes. “I see the big baby is getting sleepy after her milk, hmm? Would you like to rest while your clothes are washed and dried, or would you prefer a change first?”

“Oh, shut it already. I’m grateful for the milk but don’t think I won’t crush you under my dirty diaper if you keep up with those comments. Maybe I should rest for now, and after all that I drank, maybe I should wait on a change. That’s if you don’t mind a messier job later then.” Even if she acted like she was asking for permission, Gorgon was already getting under the covers of her bed, with a couple of yawns in the meantime as well.

The cue to leave was already more than apparent enough and so Ana hopped off the side of the bed. “Sleep well then, and hopefully some of your clothes will be done by the time you get up. Don’t ruin your diaper too badly in your sleep though~” With that last comment, she dodged a pillow that came flying towards her and started to head out. 

However, as Ana flicked off the lights, she swore that she could see Gorgon’s thumb slip between her lips. She was already going to grab a brush to deal with Gorgon’s likely bedhead, but maybe she should ask master or Da Vinci for a pacifier then. Perhaps violet to match the big baby’s hair~


End file.
